La coyote en furie
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Voici l'os 3 de ma trilogie de la coyote attention, en ce temps clément au niveau des températures, celle de votre pièce risque d'augmenté...


_Voici le troisieme os de ma trilogie de la coyote, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je remercie Iliana Kate et iza pour leurs conseils, je vous souhaite un bon noel et attends vos retour avec impatience maintenant place au show !_

* * *

><p><strong>La coyote en furie<strong>

Le jour du mariage de Ryan arrivait et tout le 12ème était en effervescence. La veille, ils avaient tous fait une immense fête au commissariat pour fêter cela.

Castle avait enfin eu le cran d'inviter Beckett comme cavalière et elle avait acceptée avec joie. Cette dernière avait des projets de vengeance pour le rendre fou sauf que cette fois elle avait décidée, qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout. À la fin de la soirée qui suivrait le mariage, Richard Castle serait à elle. Toutes ses peurs n'étaient pas dissipées, on n'efface pas plus de dix ans de craintes en un claquement de doigts mais ses séances avec le psychologue l'avaient aidée et surtout, la présence de son partenaire à chaque instant auprès d'elle, la confortait dans l'idée qu'il fallait qu'elle leur laisse une chance et aille de l'avant. Pour enfin accéder au bonheur qu'elle se refusait depuis tant d'années.

Son expérience menottée à lui, lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à ses côtés sur ce matelas crasseux, ça lui avait semblé si naturel, elle était heureuse, au comble du bonheur.

Après cela elle s'était dit que le moment était venus mais leur relation étant basée sur les sous entendues et teases en tous genres, elle avait joué et lui aussi avait joué, mais maintenant elle ne voulait plus de tout cela. La jeune femme se consumait pour lui depuis bien trop longtemps et elle savait que de son côté, il l'attendait depuis bien plus longtemps encore.

Kate l'avait fait souffrir ce n'était pas volontaire, non mais ses peurs avaient toujours prit le dessus et au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment un homme comme lui avait pu être aussi patient. Il lui avait dit ''je t'aime'' et elle avait nié s'en souvenir, lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard à ce moment, elle avait bien lu toute la tristesse dans ses yeux, elle s'en était voulu mais le mal était fait.

La jeune femme était restée trois mois sans lui donner de nouvelle et là encore il avait pardonné, redevenant son fidèle partenaire qui la couve du regard lorsqu'il pense qu'elle ne le voit pas.

Oui décidément cet homme était un saint se disait-elle malgré toutes les fois où elle le repoussait, il ne l'abandonnait jamais. Always lui avait-il promit et jusque-là il tenait parole. De son côté, la belle brune n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour lui. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si attaché à elle, si amoureux. L'amour ne s'explique pas, on aime une personne pour ce qu'elle est mais on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi et Kate, elle, adorait tout chez son écrivain, même ses théories farfelues et ses blagues douteuses.

Pour elle aucun homme ne pouvait rivaliser avec Richard Castle, elle l'avait comprit avec Josh. Ce dernier lui avait donné tout l'amour qu'une femme puisse espérer d'un petit ami mais cela n'avait pas suffi car le seul dont elle avait envie d'être aimé, c'était son partenaire et ce soir, il était le seul qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées, ce soir elle allait le rendre encore plus fou d'elle.

Après deux bonnes heures de préparation, Kate sortit de la salle de bain, se mira et un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle pointa son pouce et index comme un révolver et mima un tire.

« Richard Castle, je te défis de me résister ce soir ! »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que de son côté Richard Castle, avait déjà craqué depuis un moment, il était en effervescence, ayant les mêmes pensées salaces que sa partenaire et comptait bien la faire céder pour de bon.

Pour cela il avait tout prévu. Etant sa cavalière, il lui sortirait le grand jeu pour la séduire. Il la sentait à point, prête à céder enfin et à leur laisser une chance, que lui avait elle dit après cette affaire de trafiquants d'animaux où ils avaient été menottés et avaient fait la connaissance avec un des animaux, pas le plus tendre d'entre eux qui plus est. '_' La prochaine fois Castle se sera sans le tigre''_ Il avait été si abasourdit qu'il n'avait pas su quoi répondre et depuis ses pensées divaguaient vers des contrées dangereuses…

Enfin cela était déjà le cas avant mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, ça devenait insurmontable et la danse de Beckett et son demi Streap Tease pour elle, n'avait en rien arrangé la chose.

Alors après de longues heures de préparation, il s'admira devant le miroir puis sourit fier de son reflet :

« Ce soir lieutenant Beckett vous serez à moi ! »

La cérémonie avait lieu à 11 heures, Castle avait loué une limousine pour allez chercher Kate, lorsque cette dernière était descendu, elle avait regardé Rick d'un air dubitatif :

« Sérieusement Castle, tu en fais trop ! » Il agita son index :

« Nous nous rendons au mariage de l'année, rien est trop beau ! De plus miss Beckett vous êtes ma cavalière et je veux le mieux pour vous ! » Il lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit. Kate le détailla avec intérêt, il était magnifique se dit elle dans son costume noir Armani, elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant qu'il serait encore mieux sans.

« Ce que vous voyez vous plait détective » demanda-il alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte pour qu'elle pénètre dans le véhicule. Elle lui sourit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Oui pas mal, Castle, beau costume mais mieux sans je suis sûre… » Et sur cette phrase elle se mordit les lèvres et entra dans la voiture.

Il resta prostré quelques instants bouche ouverte puis sourit reprenant ses esprits, il entra dans la limousine à son tour. Cela serait peut-être plus facile qu'il ne le pensait finalement.

Il prit place à ses cotés et la détailla à son tour. Il ne voyait pas la robe qu'elle portait mais devinait qu'elle devait être époustouflante comme toujours et rien qu'avec sa coiffure et son maquillage discret, elle était plus que magnifique. Il soupira et se pencha sur elle.

« Vous êtes à tomber miss Beckett, je n'ai même pas besoin de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous de ce manteau pour le savoir. Et pour ce qui est sous votre robe, je dirais que cela dépasse mes rêves les plus fous ! » Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit heureuse. Apparemment la fin de soirée s'annonçait comme elle le désirait. Posant une main sur le genou de son partenaire, elle le sentit frémir à son contact.

« Tu n'as pas idée Castle… » Souffla t'elle à son oreille. Ce dernier déglutit, il la regarda, elle avait ce sourire en coin qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle était satisfaite de sa joute, contente d'avoir mouché son écrivain mais ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi, c'est qu'elle savait que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'église, Esposito et Lanie étaient déjà là, ainsi que le capitaine et la plupart des collègues du 12 ème. Rick sortit le premier tendant une main à Kate pour l'aider à sortir. Cette dernière la pris en souriant et s'extirpa de la limousine. Ils entendirent un sifflement de la part du latino

« Wooo, un vrai couple de stars ma parole, vous en jetez tous les deux. Les deux comparses concernés se regardèrent puis avec un synchronisme parfait :

« Merci ! » Ils se regardèrent complices. Et toujours en même temps :

« Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal, Espo » Leur osmose fit sourirent tout le monde.

« Vous vous entraîner tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lanie.

Kate et Rick les regardèrent surpris entraîner de quoi ? Se demandèrent-ils du regard, regard qui traîna jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement se fasse entendre.

« Si on vous dérange dites-le ! « S'exclamèrent Lanie et Esposito en même temps.

« Vous voyez que vous aussi, vous avez de la pratique » Dit Kate avec un sourire.

« Oui, ils s'entraînent, je pense. » Enchaîna Castle en riant.

La cérémonie commença, Kate et Lanie étaient les témoins de Jenny et Rick et Esposito ceux de Kevin.

Jenny défilait, plus belle que jamais avec sa robe blanche de dentelle, resplendissant de bonheur au bras de son père, elle avançait regardant son futur mari, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux un amour infini, miroir de celui qu'on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Kevin. Ce moment était magique, Kate était fascinée son regard passait de l'un à l'autre, elle tourna la tête vers son partenaire qui lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, les saphirs de son écrivain lui comptaient la même chose, le même amour, la même adoration que Ryan avait pour sa future épouse à ce moment là, la jeune femme le lisait dans le regard de Castle, un amour rien que pour elle. Et à cet instant elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait lire cet écho amoureux dans le sien car ses sentiments, elle ne parvenait plus à les cachés et surtout elle ne le voulait plus.

L'échange des vœux arrivait et Ryan sortit une feuille de sa poche, les mains tremblantes, il se racla la gorge, Rick se pencha sur Kate :

« Je l'ai aidé à écrire son discours, il coinçait alors je l'ai aidé ! » Kate le regarda un sourire en coin, levant les yeux au ciel, comme si cette information était nécessaire mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que dans le discours écrit pour Ryan, il y avait un message caché.

« Jenny lorsque j'ai fais ta rencontre, je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible. Enfin j'étais attiré, mais jamais je ne me serais imaginé aimer autant une femme ».

Ryan regarda sa future épouse, lui tenant la main, cette dernière pleurait déjà, ses yeux débordant d'adoration pour son homme, quant à Kate son cœur battait la chamade, elle aussi était très émue plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, était-ce parce que le discourt de Ryan avait été écrit par son partenaire et que les paroles de son ami résonnait étrangement dans sa tête :

« Tu es ma lumière, celle qui donne un sens à ma vie et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je te veux comme la mère de mes enfants et faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse qu'il soit, je t'aime Jenny de tout mon être » Un silence se fit puis après avoir sécher ses larmes, la mariée se jeta dans les bras de son amour et l'embrassa avec passion. Rick rigola, il se pencha se raclant la gorge murmurant :

« Euh c'est pas encore ce moment là ! » Kate donna un coup de coude à son ami en souriant, ce dernier la regarda, lui rendant son sourire. Tandis que l'assemblée riait de bon cœur, Jenny s'éloigna de Kevin, rougissante.

« Ils sont intenables ces deux-là ! » S'exclama Castle, la brunette le regarda avec dédain puis sourit en secouant la tête.

« C'est la passion Castle, tu connais ça ? » Rick regarda sa muse, un peu prit au dépourvu puis se reprit en adoptant une mine mutine.

« Ha mais ça oui, je connais mais seulement avec une seule partenaire, tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration de ma passion, plus tard ? » La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant retenir son sourire encore une fois.

Elle reporta son attention sur le couple au moment où le prête annonçait que les époux pouvaient s'embrasser. Kate entendit Rick faire une remarque qui fit s'élargir son sourire. Puis elle fixa son attention sur le baiser des époux, il était, doux, tendre et passionné à la fois, elle se posait la question comment serait le leur à eux. Le vrai celui qui marquerait le commencement, celui qui amorcerait tous les autres et tout simplement, elle se demandait comment serait sa vie auprès de Richard Castle. Se réveiller à ses cotés chaque matin, prendre son petit déjeuner au lit avec lui, oubliant le monde extérieur… La détective regarda son partenaire qui tourna la tête vers elle au même instant. Se posait-il les mêmes questions lui aussi, voulait-il vraiment franchir le pas et construire quelque chose de sérieux avec elle ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui saisit la main discrètement et la serra fortement dans la sienne, elle regarda leurs mains jointes, une réminiscence de sourire sur les lèvres comprenant qu'encore une fois leurs esprits étaient liés.

La cérémonie finie, les jeunes mariés sortirent de l'église et furent assaillis par les confettis après cela Kevin et Jenny invitèrent l'assemblée à rejoindre la salle des fêtes qu'ils avaient réservés à cet effet.

Les convives suivirent donc tous la voiture balais, klaxonnant à tue-tête pour partager la joie du jour.

Castle avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre du plafond de la limousine et criait à corps et a cris « vive les mariés ». Kate elle levait les yeux au ciel, amuser par ce comportement puéril mais si adorable. L'écrivain était réellement heureux pour ses amis et c'est cela qui le rendait encore plus attirant pour la jeune femme. Elle regarda son partenaire ou tout du moins les fesses de ce dernier, seule vision qu'elle avait pour le moment et elle devait avouer que cette dernière était des plus agréables. Beckett se mordit les lèvres, tentée plus que de mesure de « claquer » le postérieur de son partenaire. Elle tenta de regarder ailleurs mais ce dernier se trémoussait sous ses yeux, c'était un véritable appel, elle ne pu donc résister et donna une tape sur les fesses de son ami appréciant leur fermeté, le propriétaire des dites fesses poussa un cri de fillette. Kate rit :

« Tu as finis de faire l'andouille ! » Rick se rassit la regardant choqué.

« Kate Beckett comment avez-vous osé ? » Demanda son partenaire faussement choqué. Elle le regarda et lui répondit taquine.

« Eh bien je te punis enfin en te donnant la fessé ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais depuis le début ? » Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis une lueur d'espièglerie passa sur son visage, il se pencha sur sur sa détective qui déglutit :

« J'espère que ça vous à plus lieutenant car je suis un très mauvais garçon qui mérite beaucoup de fessés ! » La jeune flic était fascinée, elle regardait ses lèvres, comme envoûtée. Ses dernières se rapprochaient inexorablement des siennes lorsque le chauffeur les interrompit :

« Nous sommes arrivés M. Castle. L'interpellé soupira au même moment que Kate qui à ce moment regrettait de ne pas avoir prit son arme pour descendre l'opportun.

Ils sortirent donc non sans lancer un regard noir au pauvre homme qui leur avait ouvert la portière, ce dernier ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette animosité se gratta la tête perplexe.

En arrivant dans la salle, chacun embrassa les mariés, lorsque ce fut au tour de nos deux comparses inséparables, Jenny murmura à Kate :

« Il est pour vous ! » Kate la regarda surprise puis la mariée fit bouger le bouquet en faisant un signe de la tête vers Castle qui parlait avec Ryan. La détective la regarda étonnée, que s'imaginait-elle.

« Kevin me dit qu'il n'y a rien entre vous mais moi j'ai des yeux pour voir et je vois ! » Beckett regarda Jenny avec de gros yeux. Comment pouvait elle prétendre cela alors qu'elle ne les avait que rarement vu ensemble. Etait ce si flagrant ? Rick se tourna vers sa compagne de bal et lui tendit le bras avec un immense sourire, celui qu'elle ne voyait que lorsqu'il la regardait, elle. Elle lui en rendit un tout aussi radieux et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle des fêtes. Castle se pencha sur sa muse

« J'espère que tu m'as réservé ton carnet de bal car je n'accepterais pas qu'un autre danse avec toi ! » Kate le regarda de haut en bas, un sourcil levé.

« Tu es bien prétentieux qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne veux danser qu'avec toi ? » Et sur ses paroles, la jeune flic partie laissant un homme les bras ballant, décomposé. Il était hors de question qu'un autre la tienne dans ses bras, c'était une réaction possessive, oui mais il avait trop attendu, et par manque de courage, il l'avait perdu deux fois donc il ne la laisserait pas se défiler cette fois-ci non, aucun autre n'aurait le privilège de collé l'extraordinaire Kate Beckett à part lui. Il avait déjà prévu certaine chose pour elle, durant cette soirée pour la faire craquée, tout était organisé. La détective planifiait tout et pour le coup Castle pour elle agissait de la même façon.

Le vin d'honneur commença chaque invités parlaient en même temps rendant les conversations assez difficiles à suivre. Kate discutait avec Ryan, Rick à ses cotés, elle le félicitait encore le prenant dans ses bras, son appareil photo à la main :

« Que tu es beau Ryan, j'immortalise ce moment mais va chercher ta femme. » Ce dernier s'exécuta Castle se positionna aux côtés de Kate afin de voir l'écran LCD de l'appareil, son épaule toucha celle de la jeune femme qui frissonna à ce contact. Elle prit la photo puis après avoir embrassé les mariés encore une fois se tourna vers son écrivain. Levant l'appareil devant elle. Et prit une photo de Castle alors qu'il regardait Jenny et Kevin repartir, il était si beau de profil, qu'elle voulait immortaliser cet instant pour garder un souvenir de lui. Au moment ou elle rabaissait ses bras, Rick tourna la tête vers elle, il la regarda surprit puis sourit :

« T'as pris quoi en photo ? » L'inspectrice cacha l'appareil derrière son dos.

« Rien ! » L'écrivain s'approcha mais sa muse recula :

« Si c'est rien montre moi » La détective leva les yeux au ciel :

« Justement y'a rien à voir ! » Il se rapprocha encore, elle recula de nouveau mais fut acculée contre une table.

« Pourquoi caches-tu rien ? » Ils étaient si proches que leurs respirations se mêlaient, faisant haleter la brunette. Castle se pencha sur elle, leurs lèvres étaient proches.

« Non Cast pas ici ! »

« Hum… » Et sans que Kate puisse réagir, il se saisit de son appareil, cette dernière pesta contre lui tentant de le reprendre mais elle était plus petite et celui-ci levait le bras en l'air.

« Non, non je te le rends qu'après avoir vu » Il se tourna pour regarder, la belle brune se colla à lui poitrine contre dos pour récupérer son bien, elle sentit son partenaire frémir et sourit satisfaite de ne pas être la seule à être troublée par cette proximité. Mais malgré son émoi, il eu le temps de se voir en photo avant que la jeune femme récupère son appareil. Kate se sentit rougir lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Hum, intéressant ! » Ils étaient dans leur bulle ne remarquant même pas que le monde qui les entouraient les observait avec attention.

« Hum, y'a du changement, dis donc ! » Murmura Esposito à Lanie.

« Ah tu vois un changement ? Moi plutôt une évolution. » Rétorqua la légiste avec un sourire enjoué.

Le vin d'honneur achevé le repas commença Castle et Beckett toujours côte à côte dans leur bulle, sans s'en rendre compte, ils agissaient comme un couple l'un servant l'autre. Ils se jetaient des regards langoureux qui n'échappèrent à œil de lynx qui s'immisça dans leur sphère.

« Dites donc vous deux, vous semblé proches ! » Ils toisèrent Lanie. Ils se regardèrent puis sans répondre poursuivirent leur repas. La légiste regarda son petit ami qui haussa les épaules.

La conversation s'engagea au bout de quelques minutes malgré tout, entre les 4 compères et Esposito posa « the » question à Castle.

« Bro pourquoi t'es tu mariés deux fois si tu savais que ça ne marcherait pas, que tu ne les aimaient pas ? » Castle faillit s'étouffer avec le vin qu'il venait de boire.

Lanie donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes d'Esposito lui jetant un regard noir.

« Mais ça va pas ? !» La jeune femme lui fit de gros yeux désignant les deux tourtereaux. En voyant Kate figée, la lumière éclaira l'étage vide de l'hispanique.

« Ah ! Oh… » Rick s'essuya et regarda Kate qui avait suspendu sa fourchette au dessus de son assiette, elle ne le regardait pas mais attendait une réponse.

« Ah bah tout ça est compliqué, ce n'est pas si simple à expliqué » Il se racla la gorge, défit son nœud de cravate :

« Il y a des fois on se marie pour de bonnes raisons, et des fois pour de moins bonnes dirons nous. » Rick soupira :

« Hum …je veux dire tout n'est pas blanc ou noir ! » Kate le regardait en coin, les sourcils froncés, peu convaincue, c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit, il savait qu'il devait arrêter de tourner autour du pot, pour qu'elle sache combien elle était spéciale pour lui. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

« Pour Meredith disons que j'étais très jeune et insouciant, j'agissais comme un imbécile sans vraiment réfléchir. »

« Ah ben comme aujourd'hui quoi, tu n'as pas changé » lança Beckett, taquine. Rick fit la grimace :

« Très drôle détective mais si tu veux savoir cesse de m'interrompre. » Kate prit une bouchée de gratin Dauphinois mélangé avec sa dorade en signe d'écoute. Elle ferma les yeux savourant le goût. Rick l'observait fasciné oubliant ce qu'il devait dire. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre le faisant revenir sur terre. Castle tourna la tête vers Esposito un sourcil levé. Quant à Beckett elle l'observait d'un air neutre. Mais son cœur battait la chamade, après tout, il avait épousé deux femmes, c'est qu'il devait être persuadé de les aimés, qu'est ce qui la différenciait d'elles ?

« Donc nous nous sommes mariés, à cette époque j'étais persuadé de l'aimer vraiment, nous faisions l'amour sans arrêt, c'était assez passionnel. » Kate se raidit plus il parlait et plus cela la confortait dans son idée. Qu'est-ce qui était différent avec elle ? Pour eux aussi c'était passionnel, fusionnel même, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais franchis le pas, tout du moins pas encore, elle était persuadée qu'entre eux le sexe serait assez présent. Alors quel serait le résultat final, il pouvait se rendre compte que ce n'était que du désir comme pour Meredith, sa brioche au beurre comme il aimait l'appeler que serait-elle pour lui ? Comme s'il sentait les doutes de la jeune femme, Castle poursuivit rapidement.

« La dernière relation sérieuse que j'avais eu avant Meredith avait été Kyra et je pense avoir transféré tout mon amour pour elle pensant que le désir et l'amour était la même chose mais cela n'avait rien à voir, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard et Meredith était déjà enceinte d'Alexis, je ne pouvais donc plus la quitter, je l'avais épousé pour le pire et le meilleur et elle m'a donner le meilleur avec Alexis. » Il but une gorgée de vin. Puis poursuivit.

« Mais le pire a vite suivit, elle ne s'occupait aucunement de sa fille, la prenant plus pour une poupée qu'autre chose. Et tandis que j'étais dans les couches, elle courait les castings et un jour alors que je rentrais du parc avec notre fille, je l'ai trouvé dans notre lit avec un autre homme, je pouvais tout accepté mais pas cela, je ne l'aimais pas mais restais pour notre enfant à ce moment j'ai compris que Alexis serait bien mieux si nous arrêtions de faire semblant. Donc j'ai demandé le divorce et ai obtenu la garde exclusive de mon ange. En fait je n'ai pas vraiment eu à me battre, sa mère a cédée à la facilité, revenant de temps en temps pour amené sa poupée faire les magasins… »

La détective sentit une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son partenaire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il reprochait à la mère de sa fille de ne pas tenir son rôle comme il se doit. Rick marqua une pause avalant une bouchée de poisson.

« Puis j'ai rencontré Gina, elle était pétillante, ambitieuse et énergique tout ce que j'aime chez une femme, nous nous entendions très bien nous comprenant sans difficulté. » Là encore Kate fit le parallèle avec elle. Excepté près peut être pour l'ambition.

« Nous avons vécu un amour tendre sans accro, une routine pépère chacun connaissant l'autre par cœur. En fait on dit la routine tue le couple, c'est assez vrai, je dirais que nous nous sommes perdu mais par ma faute car elle, elle m'aimait mais moi, je n'avais qu'une infinie tendresse envers elle, nous nous disputions de plus en plus et une chose en entraînant une autre nous avons divorcés. »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es remis avec elle bro ? demanda Esposito perplexe.

« Parce que l'on ait bien dans ses vieux chaussons, ils sont fait à vos pieds et vous sécurise dans votre marche mais cela s'arrête là ! » L'écrivain tourna la tête vers sa muse.

« Et puis je devais trouver un exutoire, une protection contre certaines choses qui m'avaient profondément blessé. » Kate l'observa et son cœur se serra au souvenir de son écrivain partant au bras de son éditrice tout ça par sa faute car en étant sincère avec elle-même, elle l'avait repoussé tant de fois que c'est comme si elle avait jeté son partenaire dans les bras d'une autre. Elle savait à présent qu'en agissant comme il l'avait fait, il s'était protégé, protégé d'elle et de la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée. Lorsqu'il était revenu elle était en couple avec Josh, les chaussons confortables qui vous sécurisent. Avec lesquels vous ne risquez aucune chute, aucun mal, juste le confort, sans surprise. Après un long silence et plusieurs bouchées du repas savoureux. Castle reprit en regardant Kate droit dans les yeux appuyant son regard pour qu'elle comprenne :

« Mais il y a 4 ans j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour véritable, celui qui chamboule tout sur son passage, celui qui vous dévaste et vous fait souffrir. » Le monde extérieur avait disparut seul l'écrivain et sa muse subsistait.

« J'ai compris qu'avant cet amour, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé, car cette femme dont j'ai fait la connaissance m'a bouleversé, elle m'a fait changé moi l'homme aux mille conquêtes. Pour elle j'ai voulu être meilleur, j'ai voulu être digne d'elle, digne de l'amour qu'elle pourrait me porter un jour. »

Kate fascinée buvait ses paroles, son cœur faisait un sprint, elle ne parvenait pas à le contrôler, elle dû entrouvrir la bouche pour trouver suffisamment d'air pour reprendre son souffle. L'auteur à succès faisait place à l'homme qui à cet instant ouvrait son cœur sans pudeur.

« Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive je ne pourrais me passer de sa présence car je l'aime, plus que m'a propre vie, chaque seconde de cette dernière lui sont dédiées… » Kate tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre pied, elle flottait sur un nuage d'allégresse, non en fait, c'était dans un océan d'un bleu profond qu'elle se noyait ne parvenant à retrouver la surface. Elle mourrait sous ce regard si intense. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle et lui, ils étaient connectés, discutant en silence afin que personne d'autre ne puisse s'immiscé entre eux.

Après plusieurs minutes ou peut être des heures semblait-il, ils reprirent peu à peu la connexion avec l'autre monde, celui qui n'était pas qu'eux.

« Waouh Castle on ressent bien l'écrivain là, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour ! » La belle black se tourna vers son amie « N'est-ce pas ma chérie » Kate encore bouleversée tentait de détacher ses yeux de ceux de son partenaire mais autant tenter de soustraire l'apesanteur à la terre, l'attraction était trop forte, incontrôlable. La légiste lança une pique à son amant :

« Tu vois qu'un homme peut être romantique ! » Esposito regarda Lanie d'un air légèrement gêné puis il lança un regard noir à son pote écrivain qui ne releva pas, trop subjugué par le sourire magnifique de sa muse.

Le repas se finit tranquillement et l'heure des discours en l'honneur des mariés était arrivée. Castle se leva tapa son verre, exigeant le silence, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« Voila, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer, le plus beau jour de la vie de Jenny Ryan et de son époux Kevin ! »

« Cela peut sembler curieux de ma part de parler de plus beau jour alors que je me suis marié deux fois et que j'ai divorcé deux fois ! » L'assemblée rit, Kate hocha la tête amusée.

« Mais je dirais que pour eux aujourd'hui, c'est bien différent. Ils ne signent pas seulement un papier qui va les liés juridiquement et aux yeux du monde, non, Jenny et Kevin signent le livre du bonheur, le commencement de leur vie à deux car il est évident qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement, nul besoin d'être voyant pour leur prédire un avenir radieux. Il y aura sûrement des pierres sur le chemin qui les feront trébuchés mais l'un sera là pour aider l'autre à se relevé car c'est ça le véritable amour… » A cet instant Rick regarda sa partenaire de toujours.

« Etre là pour l'autre quoiqu'il arrive, le supporté, l'aider à avancer, à se remettre des pires peines, à accepté qu'il ne soit pas toujours au top alors en ce fabuleux jour… » Castle leva son verre.

« Je porte un toast à l'amour inconditionnel que peuvent se portés deux âmes sœurs ! » Finit-il les yeux perdus dans ceux de Kate. Cette dernière encore une fois flottant dans son océan ne voulait plus en sortir, elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se rasseyait à ses côtés ne la quittant pas du regard. Lanie elle les observait depuis le début, il fallait leur donner un coup de pouce, les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son beau visage, ce soir ils seraient dans le même lit échangeant d'autres sortent de vœux, elle se le garantissait ou elle ne s'appelait plus Lanie Parish…

L'heure du jeté de bouquet arrivait, Jenny se mit en position, elle regarda Kate lui faisant un clin d'œil puis se retourna et lança le bouquet en arrière mais contre toute attente il atterrit dans les mains de Lanie qui le regarda éberluée, presque écoeurée. Une drôle de mine naquit sur son visage, elle regarda, Esposito un sourcil levé, ce dernier souriait, elle leva un doigt en signe de défi et le sourire de l'hispanique disparut instantanément. Kate et Rick riaient amusés par cette situation.

Après le dessert il y eu le digestif. Castle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'absenta aux toilettes, Lanie et Esposito avait quitté la table pour aller discutés avec les mariés, Kate se retrouvait donc seule mais pas pour longtemps, alors qu'elle consultait ses emails sur son portable, un jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés, Celle ci tourna la tête et le regarda un sourcil levé l'air narquois, le toisant sévèrement, il lui fit un sourire de publicité pour le dentifrice.

« Enfin vous êtes seule, je ne croyais plus cela possible… Je ne vous ai pas quitté des yeux de la soirée, vous êtes superbe ! » La jeune femme le regarda sans sourire, l'ignorant, elle reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Son attitude cavalière ne découragea pas l'individu qui insista lourdement.

« Les danses vont commencées d'une minutes à l'autre et j'aimerais bien que vous me fassiez l'honneur de la première et peut être la seconde si cela vous plait ! » la détective le regarda puis sans lui répondre reporta son attention sur ses emails, elle détestait les gens suffisant dans son genre.

Mais malgré l'attitude froide et distante de la jeune femme, l'opportun insista, il se pencha sur elle avec un rictus enjôleur sur la face, Kate sans un sourire le regarda en coin :

« J'aime les femmes qui me résiste, avouer qu'en même qu'en toute sincérité je suis bien plus avantagé que le lourdaud qui vous accompagne depuis le début, il a la classe peut être mais il dépareil avec une déesse comme vous. » Beckett ferma les yeux tentant de se calmée, personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de son Castle, elle était la seule à avoir ce droit et surtout comment pouvait il osé se comparé à son partenaire, il ne lui arrivait même pas au petit orteil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le toisa d'un regard noir.

« Un conseil, allez voir plus loin si j'y suis. » L'individu posa sa main sur celle de Kate qui frémit de colère. Bien sûr, il l'interpréta autrement. Et se pencha un peu plus sur l'inspecteur pensant la troublée plus que de mesure, c'est à ce moment que Castle choisit de refaire son apparition. Il se figea devant la scène. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

« Ne cachez pas votre trouble, je sais l'effet que je fais aux femmes » La brunette commençait sérieusement à perdre patience face à cet homme imbue de lui-même comment pouvait-on être si suffisant. Prenant une profonde aspiration elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue :

« Excusez moi monsieur mais vous êtes à ma place, merci de reprendre la votre. » Mr arrogant se retourna vers Castle, pour l'envoyé paître ailleurs mais lorsqu'il vit le visage et la posture de l'écrivain il se figea, ce dernier avait un sourire courtois mais son visage était sévère, ses dents si serrées qu'une bosse se formait sur chaque coté de sa mâchoire, au vu de ses poches tendue, on pouvait constaté que ses poings étaient serrés à l'extrême. Tout son être renvoyait de la tension et de l'agressivité. Castle dominait de toute sa hauteur le jeune homme, l'écrasant sous sa stature imposante, aucune parole, aucun son, juste un regard lui faisant comprendre de s'éloigner de Kate.

Cette dernière assistait à la scène fascinée, elle se mordit les lèvres, il était diablement sexy et à ce moment elle n'avait qu'une envie lui arracher sa chemise et lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur la table.

Le boulet se leva et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Beckett observait son acolyte, le cœur battant, voyant qu'il bouillonnait toujours, elle lui posa une main sur son genou se penchant sur lui avec un sourire espiègle :

« Waouh, M. Castle vous êtes diablement excitant ! » Castle tourna la tête vers sa muse et la seconde où il posa son regard dans le sien, ses traits se détendirent, passant de l'agressivité à la passion et la tendresse la plus infinie. Il lui sourit posant sa main sur celle que la jeune femme avait sur son genou.

« Ah oui je vous excite détective ? C'est une bonne chose à savoir cela. » Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire sur son beau visage.

Un larsen se fit entendre perçant leur bulle de sensualité. Un homme sur l'estrade souriant à pleines dents :

« Bien le bonsoir, l'heure est venue d'ouvrir le bal, je vais demander aux jeunes mariés d'ouvrir le bal. » Kevin et Jenny se sourient, l'Irlandais se leva tendant une main à sa femme tout en s'inclinant, elle le regarda avec amour puis posant sa main dans la sienne et se leva.

Ils dansèrent une valse devant tous leurs invités et lorsque cette dernière fut finit, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion sous l'acclamation de leur public.

Castle se tourna vers Beckett tendant son bras, elle lui sourit et au moment de le saisir, Lanie tira son amie par le coude, entraînant la brunette avec elle.

« Désolée Castle, je vous la rends dans 5 minutes. » Kate surprise regarda son partenaire, qui était tout aussi interloqué qu'elle. Levant les sourcils il regarda sa muse disparaître dans les toilettes pour dames avec la légiste. Il ouvrit la bouche se grattant la tête d'incompréhension.

Après 5 minutes d'attente un nouveau larsen se fit entendre, son attention fut attirée sur l'estrade, il fut étonné de voir Lanie sur celle-ci devant le micro :

« Bien désolée d'interrompre votre danse les amis mais l'heure est venue, pour le show. » Elle regarda les mariés :

« Castle et Kate ont une petite surprise pour vous, ils ont préparés une petite démonstration de danse juste pour vous ! » Rick regarda la belle black surprit, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, ils n'avaient rien prévus qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire à dormir debout ?

« Je ne vous en dis pas plus que le spectacle commence » les lumières s'éteignirent. Les premières note de musique commencèrent et Castle reconnu sans mal Gotham Project :

.com/watch?v=I3F9HQeoCkk&feature=related

Un projecteur s'alluma sur une Kate qui avançait se déhanchant sensuellement les bras le long du corps, tête relevée, son regard ancré dans celui de son partenaire, elle avançait un pas devant l'autre, levant les bras elle les laissa glisser le long de son corps retraçant chaque courbe de celui ci. Rick déglutit lorsque cette dernière arriva à sa hauteur faisant le tour de son homme comme une panthère guettant sa proie caressant ses épaules puis elle s'arrêta devant lui, levant la jambe et fixant son genou sur la hanche de son ami qui réagissant instantanément cala une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre au creux de ses reins. La jeune femme se cambra en arrière laissant une vue plongeante de son décolleté à son écrivain qui retint son souffle. Elle se redressa et de nouveau leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se perdre un instant. Elle plaqua brusquement sa main sur la nuque de Rick, qui resserra son étreinte, leurs visages seulement à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre leurs respirations se mêlèrent leur procurant des frissons de plaisir.

Castle entraîna sa muse avec lui recula pas à pas tenant toujours sa jambe contre lui ainsi, la jeune femme glissait gracieusement sur le sol. Ils s'arrêtèrent. La belle brune pencha sa tête sur le côté comme pour offrir son cou au baiser de Richard. Qui ne se fit pas prier, penchant la tête pour humer l'odeur esquisse qui se dégageait de sa danseuse. Son souffle sur sa peau donnait des frissons à Kate qui gémit discrètement.

Elle récupéra sa jambe faisant un pas en arrière, chacun au même moment, ils se retrouvèrent à bout de doigts. Tournant la tête derrière eux puis l'écrivain fit revenir sa muse à lui en effectuant une petite pression de sa main. Celle-ci virevoltant en tournant sur elle-même jusqu'à lui, sa robe tournoyait dévoilant ses magnifiques jambes.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva à proximité de son partenaire, elle se jeta dans ses bras au même moment ou ce dernier l'attirait à lui, ils se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un à l'autre poitrine contre torse, se contemplant, leurs regards étaient en feu, ils étaient seuls au monde partageant leur passion intense avec leur yeux. Chacun haletant. Kate les bras ballant posant finalement une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils se tournèrent autour, sans rompre le contact physique ou visuel une main poser sur la poitrine de l'écrivain la détective caressait discrètement son torse sentant son homme frémir.

Kate avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle avait la respiration saccadée, sa tête lui tournait, complètement déconnectée du monde extérieur, elle en oubliait où elle se trouvait. Elle plaqua sa main sur la nuque de Castle rapprochant ainsi leur visage, leurs souffles s'entremêlant de nouveau, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humectées. Rick suivait le mouvement de celle ci avec fascination, imaginant y mêler la sienne. Ils se remirent à danser les bras haut une main dans celle de l'autre, une sur l'épaule de l'homme, l'autre au creux des reins de la belle. Ils effectuèrent des pas de côtés assez rapide et sophistiqués puis Rick fit basculer sa partenaire en arrière se penchant sur elle, la face au niveau de sa poitrine. La respiration de Beckett s'accéléra sous le souffle chaud de Castle sur sa peau juste entre ses seins.

La scène était torride, c'est comme s'ils avaient lancés des préliminaires amoureux. Les convives étaient fascinés par la fusion de ces deux corps qui dansaient avec passion, sans se préoccuper des autres. C'était leur danse, leur communication corporelle. Ils dégageaient une sensualité palpable. La tension sexuelle entre eux était à son paroxysme. Ils ne dansaient plus mais faisaient l'amour. Rick tourna sur lui-même tournant le dos à Kate qui se rapprocha de lui tel un félin, elle passa ses bras sous ceux de son écrivain et plaqua ses mains sur son torse puis se colla à lui fermant les yeux, savourant ce contact la tête posé entre ses omoplates. Ils trouvaient cette position des plus confortables mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas resté immobile ainsi donc Castle se saisit de la main de Beckett et la tira la faisant passer devant lui, cette dernière tournant comme une danseuse de ballet, les bras levés au dessus de sa tête. Elle tendit la main que Castle attrapa, ils se penchèrent chacun en arrière sans rompre le contact de leurs doigts entrelacés.

Puis de nouveau ils se rapprochèrent en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, Rick se saisit au passage une des roses posées dans un vase. La rencontre de leur corps se fit brutale mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignit, ils se touchèrent, se caressèrent, Castle fit glisser la rose sur les formes de sa muse, lui provoquant des frissons. La scène était d'une sensualité torride. Puis Kate rompit le contact reculant gracieusement agitant le bas de sa robe à ses mouvements de reins sensuels. Rick avançaient son regard fixé dans celui de sa muse. Ils communiquaient en silence comme toujours. Ils se tournèrent autour de nouveau se cherchant, s'attisant puis l'écrivain attrapa sa partenaire en posant une main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Il laissa son regard parcourir le corps parfait de la jeune femme qui gémit sous l'intensité. Bientôt ses doigts suivirent le chemin de ses yeux, dans un effleurement. Puis il la fit se retourner brusquement se plaqua à elle qui ferma les yeux penchant la tête en arrière, ils avancèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kate la main fixée dans les cheveux de son acolyte, lui son visage dans son cou, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres donnant ainsi la chair de poule à sa muse.

Plus le temps passait et plus leurs corps se réchauffaient, si cela continuait ils allaient s'embraser. Mais heureusement pour leur salut la musique touchait à sa fin, Castle saisit par la taille sa muse et la souleva hors du sol, la faisant volée au dessus de lui pour la rattraper, la collant à lui à l'extrême. Kate se penchant en arrière attirant son écrivain dans le mouvement, clôturant ainsi ce tango sur leur deux corps l'un sur l'autre.

Un silence se fit, personne n'osait parler ou bouger, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment de grâce.

La jeune femme avait redressée la tête et avait ancré son regard dans celui de son amour. Une autre de leur conversation amoureuse, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ils se redressèrent dans un synchronisme parfait, sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Leurs visages étaient seulement à quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre se dégager sur leur peau frissonnante de désir. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, si proches. Un raclement de gorge rompit l'instant magique. Ils reprirent leurs esprits puis s'éloignèrent gênés. Leurs regards se fuyaient à présent et après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, les applaudissements et sifflements finir d'achevés leur moment. Ils regardèrent la foule en rougissant, un peu honteux de s'être laisser aller ainsi.

Ryan et Jenny vinrent à leur rencontre et les remercièrent en les prenant dans leur bras.

« C'était waouh torride. » S'exclama l'irlandais. Kate troublée, n'osait pas relever la tête pour affronter son collègue.

« Oh euh pardon c'était un peu trop… » Elle ravala sa salive regardant furtivement son partenaire qui lui souriait puis osa un coup d'œil vers son père qui avait un air ravi. Martha et Alexis avaient un regard complice. Lanie s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura :

« Après cela il va vous falloir un lit au plus vite ! » Kate se recula outrée, les joues rougissantes, elle réprimanda la légiste qui éclata de rire.

La fin de la soirée arrivait à grand pas, Ryan invita sa collègue à danser tandis que Rick lui virevoltait avec sa femme.

« Votre danse était torride, vous ne pourrez pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux après ça Kevin me dit que vous n'êtes pas ensemble mais moi je vois bien le contraire, pourquoi le cacher ? » Castle prit une profonde inspiration :

« C'est compliqué… » Jenny lui sourit.

« Ah mais je ne vois pas ce qui est compliqué, vous vous aimez c'est si flagrant, qu'attendez vous ? » L'écrivain soupira. Il ne répondit rien mais son regard s'évada vers sa muse.

« Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble, » Kate regarda son ami.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais dire cela ? » Ryan rit :

« Tu te fiches de moi, pas besoin d'être détective pour voir ce qu'il y a entre vous deux est fort ! » La jeune femme détourna le regard.

« C'est compliqué ! » Le beau blond aux yeux turquoise toisa sa partenaire en souriant.

« L'amour est simple, c'est les gens qui le rende compliqué » La détective ne répondit pas et reporta son regard sur son partenaire qui la regardait aussi. La chanson se finit Rick remercia Jenny en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière le remercia et alla rejoindre son mari pour la dernière danse de la soirée. La musique débuta nos deux héros se regardaient avec intensité tandis que les couples se formait pour cet ultime slow :

.com/watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q&feature=related

Ils avancèrent à travers les danseurs sans se quittés des yeux, plus ils s'approchaient et plus les gens disparaissaient de leur champ de vison. Arrivé face à face, ils s'épièrent un moment puis dans un soupir se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Kate posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son Rick fermant les yeux savourant la chaleur des bras de son partenaire qui la pressait fortement contre lui tremblant, son visage dans les cheveux de sa muse, les yeux clos se délectant de sa divine odeur de cerise. Ils ondulaient lentement. La jeune femme frissonnait sous les légères caresses que son ami, amour lui prodiguait de ses doigts, qu'il avait ancré dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se resserra contre lui pour le sentir au plus près passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils évoluaient sur la piste déconnectés des autres, soupirant de bien-être plus que de mesure. Kate caressait les cheveux de son partenaire de ses pouces, elle se sentait planer comme s'il la portait, en fait, elle était transportée dans un monde de félicité, de douceur, de tendresse, jamais encore elle n'avait ressentit cela, elle percevait les battements effrénés du cœur de son écrivain faisant écho aux siens.

« Cette chanson… » La jeune femme redressa la tête pour regarder son partenaire.

« Elle a été écrite pour nous… » Beckett fronça les sourcils et prêtant une oreille attentive aux paroles. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit. En effet on ne pouvait pas faire mieux :

_it's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
>without saying a word you can light up the dark<br>try as i may i can never explain what i hear when you don't say a thing_

Cette chanson parlait d'eux, ils se comprenaient toujours mieux lorsqu'ils ne disaient rien. Ils se regardèrent avec intensité, s'oubliant dans les yeux de l'autre. Se souvenant au même instant de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a longtemps :

_« Comment sait on que l'on est amoureux ? »_ Avait demandé Castle.

_« Lorsque les chansons prennent un sens… »_ Avait répondu Beckett. Oui aujourd'hui toutes les chansons avaient un sens pour eux… Rick regardait Kate les yeux brillants, ils avaient cessés de danser pour se contempler.

« Kate… » Murmura t'il en approchant son visage du sien.

« Chut… » Souffla t'elle effectuant une pression sur la nuque de l'écrivain, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes fermant les yeux en même temps que lui. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'a un mouvement l'une de l'autre, bientôt, elles seraient soudées dans un baiser passionné mais là encore, la malédiction Castle et Beckett s'abattit sur eux, la musique s'arrêta et les lumières s'allumèrent. L'animateur de la soirée annonça la fin de cette dernière invitant les convives à se retirés. Nos deux comparses soupirèrent de frustration, toujours proches au possible. Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Les autres invités les regardèrent éberlués alors qu'ils riaient se tordant, Richard Castle et Kate Beckett les experts du mauvais timing.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, ils repartirent ensemble, Castle ne pouvant plus se séparer de sa partenaire avait sa main posé dans le bas de son dos, quant à elle, elle restait au plus proche de lui afin de capter son odeur et la chaleur de son corps.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la limousine, à peine installée Kate vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami, emprisonnant une de ses mains avec les siennes faisant entrelacés leurs doigts. Elle reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Quant à lui il déposa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne, paupières closes à son tour. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, profitant de l'instant présent, pensant à ce que la suite de la soirée leur réservait. Ils avaient une légère appréhension car ce soir, une page serait tournée entre eux mais au bout du compte, ils savaient que c'était inévitable, ils étaient faits pour être unis…

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Kate cette dernière ouvrit tant bien que mal celle-ci alors que Rick caressait ses épaules du bout des doigts. Elle entra la première déposant ses clés sur la table à côté de la porte. Elle ôta ses chaussures tournant le dos à son Ricky , ce dernier la regardait soupirer de bien-être lorsqu'elle fut pied nus. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules, l'attirant à lui. Il la couvrait entièrement de ses membres supérieurs puissant, elle se laissa allez contre son torse soupirant d'extase, les yeux clos. Elle était bien.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans bouger, les yeux fermés, écoutant la respiration de l'autre lorsque Kate se détacha de son Rick, elle se retourna plongeant son regard dans le sien, et posa une main sur la joue de son futur amant.

« Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi ! » Castle la regarda, ravalant sa salive difficilement.

« As-tu décidé de me tuer en m'annonçant de telle chose ? » La jeune femme sourit, se hissa jusqu'à son oreille, elle lui murmura.

« Hum tiens le coup Castle j'ai de grands projets pour toi cette nuit » Et sur cette phrase, elle s'éloigna de l'écrivain qui restait au milieu du salon les bras ballants, bouche ouverte, cette femme aurait sa peau, il en était sûr mais pas avant de l'avoir fait mourir d'extase dans ses bras.

Il farfouilla un peu partout à la recherche de bougies qu'il trouva sans peine, Kate étant adepte des bougies parfumées en tout genre, possédait une collection plus qu'impressionnante, il sourit et commença à en disséminer un peu dans tout l'appartement de sa muse, il les alluma toutes puis éteignit les lumières, l'ambiance romantique était de mise. Satisfait, il commença à arpenté la pièce tel un lion en cage, que faisait-elle, une douche ne dure pas si longtemps. Et alors qui faisait les cent pas il se figea en voyant le reflet de sa muse dans la glace du salon. Elle était vêtue d'un peignoir en soie les cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé.

Il la voyait approchée d'un pas félin mais n'osait se retourné, arrivé à son niveau, elle passa ses mains sur les épaules carrées de son partenaire, les caressant lentement puis elle se colla à son dos effectuant une pression pour un contact plus soutenu entre leur deux corps bouillant d'excitation.

Rick grogna sentant la poitrine de son aimée se pressée contre ses omoplates puis la jeune femme s'éloigna sous le regard de son écrivain qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène à travers la glace. Lentement elle défit la boucle de ceinture de son peignoir, qui laissa apparaître, une nuisette en soie bleue nuit. Castle déglutit et enfin il se tourna vers sa partenaire, les yeux obscurcis par le désir.

Kate s'approcha de lui les siens soudés à ceux de son futur amant. Elle se consumait pour son ami, pinçant ses lèvres, elle soupira sous l'intensité de son regard, jamais aucun homme ne l'avait regardé ainsi avec tant de passion, de désir, d'amour…

Il la regardait s'avancer ou plutôt déambulée sous ses yeux tel un mannequin sur un podium mais elle était bien plus magnifique que toutes ses femmes qui posaient pour les magazines, elle était si naturelle ,si fraîche, si vraie, elle était sa muse, l'amour de sa vie, son âme…

Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres mais Castle n'y tenant plus se plaqua contre elle la serrant dans ses bras arrachant un gémissement de sa part. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si leur peau brûlait, si elle n'était pas en contact. Aucune parole ne sortir de leur bouche. Rick posa une main sur la joue de porcelaine de Kate, il la regarda avec adoration puis enfin prit possession de ses lèvres.

La détective poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres brûlantes de son homme sur les siennes, elle les avait tant convoiter qu'a présent elle ne voulait plus les quittés, leur baiser était doux, tendre, ils s'apprivoisaient lentement sans précipitation, pourquoi se pressés, ils avaient toute la nuit…toute la vie…

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'entremêlèrent et bien vite le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus fougueux. La chaleur déjà bien pressante en eux les consuma de part en part. Rick caressait le dos de Kate, cette dernière complètement déconnectée de la réalité n'était que soupirs et gémissement, elle se collait, passant une jambe sur les hanches de Castle pour un contact plus rapproché, il ne lui fallu pas plus pour soulever la jeune détective du sol, marchant avec cette dernière jusqu'à la chambre.

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit de Kate, sans rompre leur baiser, ils s'allongèrent, l'un sur l'autre. Les mains de Richard étaient partout sur le corps de la jeune femme lui extirpant des gémissements de plus en plus audible, elle se cambrait sous ses caresses, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Puis ils se stoppèrent au même instant pour se contempler. La jeune femme caressa le visage de son amant, le couvant du regard. Puis lentement elle le dévêtit, prolongeant son effeuillage par des caresses de plus en plus prononcées. L'écrivain grognait à chaque effleurement et lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier rempart obstruant sa masculinité, il lui saisit les poignets et les plaqua au dessus de la tête de Kate.

« Pas si vite amour moi aussi, j'ai droit à ma récompense. Et sur cette réplique alors qu'il maintenait les poignets délicats de sa muse d'une main, il commença l'exploration de son corps de l'autre. Lui arrachant des gémissements sonores lorsqu'il s'immisça sous sa nuisette, parcourant sa peau de ses mains douces, il retraçait ses formes somptueuses, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de chaque détail, puis voulant se rendre aveugle par la beauté de sa muse, il relâcha les poignets de celle-ci, et lui ôta lentement sa nuisette.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la vue de ce corps parfait, Kate Beckett perfection faite femme, sa femme à lui, qu'avait-il fait pour la mériter, qu'avait-il fait pour que cette déesse s'intéresse au pauvre mortel qu'il était. Ses yeux s'embrumaient devant tant de beauté, il déglutit, respirant difficilement, puis ferma les yeux au contact de la main de son amour sur sa joue. Il posa la sienne sur celle de sa bien aimé et embrassa sa paume. Rick ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait troublée. Ils s'observèrent encore une fois avec intensité puis sans un mot aucun, s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

Bientôt une lutte sans merci entre eux eut lieu, une bataille de prise de pouvoir, chacun voulant dominer l'autre, leurs langues combattaient furieusement mais au finale aucun des deux n'étaient perdant, leur passion les dominait, les transportait dans un monde d'ivresse. Ils allaient mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant même l'aboutissement ultime de leur amour c'était trop intense, trop puissant, quatre ans de non-dits, quatre ans de sevrage, quatre ans de frustration allaient leur faire perdre la tête, ils n'en étaient qu'aux baisers et caresses et pourtant le plaisir était si fort.

Kate tremblait de toute part et Rick s'interrompit pour la regarder cette dernière lui sourit.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, jamais… » Pour toute réponse il prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, la jeune femme gémit dans sa bouche se cambra pour collé son bassin au sien.

« Rick…maintenant… » L'interpellé regarda l'amour de sa vie dans les yeux, son magnifique regard de jade était si noir qu'il parvenait difficilement à en distinguer la véritable couleur. Il se décolla d'elle ce qui la fit râler de frustration, il sourit puis embrassa ses paupières. Puis lentement, il laissa ses lèvres suivrent le cheminement que ses mains avaient pris plutôt.

« Oh gosh Rick… » Apres plusieurs minutes d'exploration sensuelle, l'écrivain remonta aux lèvres de son adoration et l'embrassa langoureusement. Cette dernière ayant perdu pied avait le cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires et pourtant, il ne lui avait déjà donné plus de plaisir qu'aucun homme ne lui avait donné en lui faisant l'amour. Elle frissonna d'anticipation lorsque lentement, il fit glisser le dernier bout de tissu que portait sa muse, cette dernière se retrouvait en tenue d'Eve. Elle regarda son partenaire puis avec un sourire carnassier le fit basculer sous elle.

« A moi de jouer M Castle » S'allongeant sur lui, elle parcourut le corps de son amour des ses mains puis à son tour le débarrassa de son vêtement devenu bien top petit. Puis lentement elle laissa glisser ses lèvres sur son torse, les râles de son homme accentuait son désir et puisse qu'il lui avait donné un avant goût du nirvana à son tour elle lui prodigua les mêmes tortures qu'il lui avait infligé.

Rick tremblait de tout son être il devait reprendre le dessus et c'est ainsi que de nouveau, il échangea leur place, maintenant au dessus d'elle, il lui caressa la joue, la scrutant, guettant une opposition de sa part mais comment pouvait-elle s'opposer à ce qui allait suivre alors que tout son corps appelait celui de son écrivain. Ils se regardèrent intensément, là encore, ils ne parlaient pas, leurs yeux se disaient je t'aime plus que tout. Puis dans un baiser passionnel, ils s'unirent.

Dire que cet instant était intense était un euphémisme, à ce moment, l'écrivain cherchait les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'en trouvait pas, c'était si puissant si fort. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Kate savourant son odeur, il aurait pu s'y étouffer tellement il aimait cette sensation. Quant à la jeune femme les émotions étaient si fortes qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue, Rick tourna la tête à temps pour la cueillir de ses lèvres fermant les yeux en se délectant de leur goût salés mais sucrés à la fois.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés, satisfait de cette fusion. Puis lentement, ils se mirent à se mouvoir en douceur sans précipitation se dégustant l'un et l'autre, ils avaient tant attendus qu'on auraient pu croire que leur première fois serait sauvage et assez violente mais non, ils ne pouvaient pas ce soir, ils étaient tendres, ce soir, ils voulaient découvrir l'autre, ce soir malgré toute la passion qu'il y avait entre eux, ils voulaient prendre leur temps.

Ils s'aimaient, s'adoraient cela ne faisait aucun doute et ils se devaient de se le prouvé mais bientôt le besoin de l'autre se fit ressentir, et leur rythme s'amplifia malgré eux, le désir pris le dessus, la passion explosa, ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre cela, c'était trop fort pour le combatte et bientôt les gémissements firent place aux cris. Leurs corps vibraient à l'unisson, ils étaient au diapason de leur plaisir. Se resserrant l'un à l'autre pour une union plus profonde encore, leurs respirations se faisaient saccadées, haletantes, ils étaient si proches que c'était comme si leur cœur battait dans la poitrine de l'autre, l'osmose parfaite entre deux amants, deux amoureux, deux âmes sœurs.

Tant d'années à se chercher, à se déchirer, ce soir, ils ne faisaient qu'un et c'est en tant qu'une entité qu'il atteignirent l'extase suprême dans un hurlement de plaisir, qui les consuma.

A bout de souffle, ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, le sourirent aux lèvres, ils tentaient de reprendre pied avec la réalité mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible, ils venaient de touché des doigts le paradis et n'étaient pas décidés à redescendre de leur nuage.

Kate regarda son Rick avec adoration, une main sur sa poitrine, sa tête posée sur celle-ci, elle lui souriait, lui aussi lui souriait niaisement, il n'arrivait pas à changer ce sourire idiot de sa face, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de son existance, enfin, oui, enfin il tenait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, son plus grand amour, était là lui souriant de son sourire somptueux, celui là même qui le rendait fou.

Caressant sa joue, il la regardait de la même façon qu'elle :

« Je t'aime Kate… Comme un fou. »

La concernée sourit et l'embrassa, elle aussi l'aimait, oh oui elle était folle de lui, elle n'était pas prête à lui dire mais elle savait que cela ne saurait tarder. Se mordant les lèvres, elle le regarda avec passion, parsemant son visage de baisers puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui dit d'une voix si sensuelle, qu'il frémit :

« Chut M Castle, rattrape le temps perdu et refais moi l'amour maintenant ! »


End file.
